A heat-releasing component and a method of producing the heat-releasing component are proposed in Patent Document 1.
One of the heat-releasing compositions used in circuit boards is an epoxy resin containing high-heat conductivity and low-dielectric constant hexagonal boron nitride blended and dispersed therein (Patent Documents 2 and 3).